Painting My Prince
by KawaiiNekoNami
Summary: AU. The albino thought back to his weird dream, but the image seemed to always fade away after he woke up. He titled his head to a side, racking his brain to remember the mystery boy's name, someone who is the first friend he had ever made. Well,that is if the boy really existed in the first place.He remember that he had created a lot of imagination friends himself when he's small.


Painting My Prince

A **Psycho Pass** Fan-Fic

By KawaiiNekoNami

* * *

**Prologue: The Mystery Dream and Boy**

* * *

"… _Hey…"_

_A voice called. The small kid with white hair titled his head and his eyes were met with a pair of steel gray orbs. He blinked his eyes innocently at the older kid in front of him before he slowly opened his mouth._

"_Yes?" he asked softly at the other boy who stood rooted in his place._

"_Why aren't you playing with the others?" the boy questioned. The albino lowered his head, before continuing sketching his art in his book._

"_No one wanted to play with me…" he murmured out, hint of sadness could be heard in his voice. "They say that I'm weird… because I'm the only one with white hair."_

_The albino was expecting the other boy to laugh at him, just like everyone had been doing. But to his surprise, the boy pulled his hand out for him._

"_Well, I don't think your hair is weird." The boy said, a scowl formed on his face. "Screw those idiots and their stupid insults. I think your hair is cool."_

_The younger boy widened his eyes from his words. No one had ever defends the others for him, let alone saying his hair is cool._

_Sniff._

_A few tears unconsciously flowed down his cheeks. He hurriedly wiped the tears away with the hem of his shirt and looked down. A man shouldn't cry! Yet, he couldn't stop those tears. He just didn't know why he is crying in front of the other boy. _

"_Hey, stop crying like a baby." The black haired boy said harshly, but hints of worried and gentleness could be heard from his voice. "Are you going to be my friend or not?"_

_Slowly, the albino pulled his hand out and accepted the welcoming hand._

"_U-Un…"_

* * *

**THUD.**

A pair of rich golden orbs slowly fluttered open and soon, Makishima Shogo was being greeted with the sign of the bright sunshine that hit him straight on his face. He groaned. His sleep was being disturbed not only by the bright sun, but also by the painful impact he felt when he fell down from his couch. The white haired man sat up, rubbing his eyes and blinked a few times before he finally felt fully awake.

"A… dream…?" he murmured, before turning his head around to survey his surroundings. He really was in his comfy and tidy apartment. Slowly, he stood up and rummaged through his messy desk filled with books. After a few minutes, he finally found his sketchbook along with a pencil.

The albino sat back on his couch comfortably before he massages his temple to extract the image of the face he had dreamt. The first time he had dreamed the person was about three weeks ago, but whenever he awoke with, it was impossible for him to bring back the look of the mystery little boy. Since then, bits and pieces of the dream will slowly appear every night and he will abruptly wake up in the middle of the night to sketch under the moonlight.

He pressed his temple harder as he closed his eyes, trying to remember the look of the boy. "If I remember clearly… he has a pair of sharp steel gray eyes…" he mumbled to himself before he started his draw. After thirty minutes of rough sketching, Makishima had completed his third drawing of the boy in his dream.

He gazed at his sketch for a few seconds, before he flipped two pages of the sketchbook backwards with a dreamy expression on his face. The first sketch was just the little boy standing; the second sketch had the little boy playing with a pure black Labrador. The recent sketch was different than the other two, which was the reason on why Makishima had frantically sketched as if the world will end if he didn't finish it.

In his recent sketch, the little boy had a more matured look than the previous ones and the boy's bright grin had quirked into a sexy smirk. The artist absorbed his masterpiece with his eyes, before he let out a soft chuckle.

"Well, aren't you a charming fellow?" he said, before reaching for his pencil once again. "You deserve something more than just a plain shirt." Slowly, he started to work on the clothes.

* * *

Makishima stayed in his lovely apartment until the blue sky turned into orange. He only realized that he hadn't eaten anything the whole day when his stomach started to growled in hunger. Sighing, the artist stood up from his couch lazily and made his way to his kitchen.

While rummaging through his rather empty refrigerator, the albino thought back to his weird dream, but the image seemed to always fade away after he woke up. He titled his head to a side, racking his brain to remember the mystery boy's name, someone who is the first friend he had ever made. Well, that is if the boy really existed in the first place. He remember that he had created a lot of imagination friends himself when he's small.

His thoughts were stopped in its track when he heard soft knockings coming from the door of his apartment. Makishima smiled, realizing that there's only one person who would knock with such a regal air. He closed his refrigerator before making his way to his door and opened it, peering down to meet with a pair of huge hazel brown orbs.

"What an odd hour to meet me, Akane-chan." The white haired artist crouched to his knees and smiled lovingly at the five years old girl.

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Ending note: Well, I hope that this isn't the worst I've written. :T I suck on writing yaoi, really. I mean, I rarely write about them although I had read lots of them. Hmm… seems like I need more practicing… **

**Anyway, just to make it clear. This isn't a ShogoxAkane story, even if I make Akane appeared in the story. Sorry… but I didn't ship the pairing. I only ship Makisihma with Kougami… or maybe myself. Lol. But Akane's appearance is important in this story as she is going to be the one who will pull Kougami and Makishima to be together.**

**Oh, and unlike the others, I see Makishima as a uke instead of Kougami… I just don't know why. Well, probably because Kougami has a well-toned chest and muscular abs. Lol… I'm sounding like a pervert here already. And… Shogo-chan have such a feminine figure~ *get killed by Makishima* **


End file.
